


Remus Lupin Is A Werewolf

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Secret Identity, Secrets, Werewolves, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus is the class nerd. When suddenly someone lets something slip though, it becomes a shock. Is it true? How could it be though?Oneshot/drabble





	Remus Lupin Is A Werewolf

Remus Lupin was minding his own business, walking to the Common Room, when he heard a little girl crying. She couldn’t be older than eleven. His heart went out to her, and of course he had to go and see what was wrong.

“There’s w-werewolves in the forest,” she sobbed, and his blood ran cold. “They’re scary…”

On Remus’ other side his two best friends went to comfort her. “Hey, don’t worry about it, okay?” James said gently. “There are a lot of nice werewolves. After all they’re just people too, just like you and me.”

Remus teared up. He had the best friends ever.

The little girl sniffled again, but she smiled. “Why are you crying…?” she looked at Remus in concern then. “You’re a werewolf?”

“…”

Before anyone else could say anything, everyone around them burst out laughing.

“Remus! A werewolf?”

“Could you imagine a werewolf that just wants to sit inside and read books all day?”

So Remus and his friends just sort of laughed along. It became a running joke throughout the entire school not long after.

Remus and the boys are sneaking off? Must be a full moon!

A horse was found dead in the forest? Remus! Was that you?

Remus found that joke hilarious. He was practically howling.

Wanna be my potions partner? No? Guess you’re just a lone wolf…

Because the best kept secrets are sometimes hiding in plain sight.


End file.
